La pêche aux infos
by Azilia07
Summary: / Suite de l'épisode 31 de l'anime, version Gakuen d'Hetalia / On ne vous a montré qu'une partie de l'enquête menée par les membres du journal étudiant. Voici la suite de leurs aventures.


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Avertissement :** Sous-entendus yaoi à la Elizaveta, violence verbale et physique.  
**Notes éventuelles :** La fic se situe immédiattement après l'épisode 31 de l'anime qui est une version Gakuen Hetalia. Elle est un pendant de l'épisode juste après la scène où Arthur est surpris par Kiku dans son espionnage. Les coutumes des pays sont véridiques.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland était coincé. Lui, la personne la plus importante de l'Académie du Monde -après le directeur- venait de se faire repérer par les membres du journal étudiant. Oh, il ne faisait rien d'autre que de mener un espionnage (qu'il définissait lui-même comme un " moyen de voir si les élèves ne vont pas se laisser aller à des extravagances qui pourraient mettre en danger l'établissement "), donc il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Toutefois être surpris ne lui plaisait jamais, et surtout, il ne voulait pas répondre à ce sondage mené par l'équipe du journal sur comment on fête Noël dans les autres nations ! Non, il ne voulait pas ! Ils allaient encore se moquer de sa gastronomie !

- Monsieur Kirkland, votre avis nous intéresse beaucoup, argumenta Kiku d'un ton neutre, le micro avançant dangereusement vers l'Anglais.  
- J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment on cuisine le pudding, intervint Feliciano dans sa plus belle innocence.

Le troisième membre de l'équipe n'ajouta rien, se contentant de tenir son stylo et son calepin, fixant son regard sur l'Anglais. Cette dernière présence fit comprendre implicitement à Arthur qu'il n'avait aucune chance de fuir l'interview; Ludwig serait bien capable de le ramener de force malgré son statut de président du conseil.

Arthur se décolla du mur contre lequel il s'était réfugié -espérant qu'un de ses amis imaginaires vienne le sauver en le faisant disparaître aux yeux des humains-, remit en place sa cravate, et répondit à la question avec toute la classe britannique qu'il possédait.

- Un excellent _Christmas _ne peut avoir lieu sans le _Christmas pudding_ accompagné du plus fin brandy qui soit. Le _pudding _est un mets très raffiné, qui nécessite une longue préparation à base de graisse de rognon et de fruits secs, demandant une maturation d'un mois dans la cave.

Ludwig haussa un sourcil derrière ses lunettes au mot " graisse ". Le plat d'Arthur s'annonçait des plus caloriques. Feliciano ne voyant pas le danger d'un tel aliment, demanda des précisions à l'Anglais qui se fit une joie de lui détailler la recette si particulière du pudding. Au fur et à mesure de la recette, les visages de l'équipe du journal passèrent du blanc crayeux au vert infect. L'Allemand ne tarda pas à faire signe à ses acolytes de fuir, ce qui ne gêna nullement Kiku qui avait déjà cessé l'enregistrement, ni Feliciano qui sentait son estomac faire des loopings.

Dans un même élan, le trio quitta le parc pour se ruer vers l'établissement. Alfred, qui profitait du calme du parc pour travailler ses plans de domination du monde, les vit passer à côté de lui tels des fusées. Levant un sourcil intrigué, l'Américain regarda vers la direction d'où provenait ses collègues. Voyant Arthur parler seul (il n'avait pas remarqué que les journalistes étaient partis), il émit un rire de gosse ravi de faire une blague.

- Après un mois de macération, tu fais cuire le pudding pendant quatre heures avant de le flamber au cognac. Un bon cognac bien sûr, pas un alcool de supermarché. Tu peux aussi rajouter un peu de crème anglaise, mais je te conseille plutôt...  
- Alors, Arthur, on parle à ses petites amies les fées ?

L'Anglais hurla avant même de se retourner.

- Retourne en cours, idiot américain ! Et cesse de me filmer avec ton téléphone, _right now ! _  
- Il n'y a pas cours à cette heure-ci. Cette vidéo du président du conseil parlant au vide fera un malheur sur Youtube.  
- _STOP your nonsense at once ! Give me that phone ! Give me ! _hurla Arthur en courant après Alfred qui s'enfuyait avec toute la vitesse de sa jeunesse. _GIVE MEEEEEE ! _

_*  
_

La porte des toilettes des garçons s'ouvrit sous l'impulsion de l'Italien dont le visage demeurait aussi pâle que les murs de la salle dont il sortait. Ludwig et Kiku levèrent la tête, interrogeant du regard leur acolyte sur son état. Le récit de la confection du pudding l'avait plus touché qu'eux deux réunis, au point que son estomac n'avait pas pu garder les pâtes mangées à la cantine ce midi. Feliciano se traina jusqu'à son ami Allemand, toute joie envolée.

- Ludwiiig, je veux plus jamais entendre parler de pudding !  
- Crois-moi, on pense tous la même chose, assura Ludwig en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Feliciano.

Cette expérience aurait pu stopper l'équipe du journal dans son reportage sur Noël dans le monde; toutefois la presse était plus puissante qu'un mal d'estomac. Le trio reprit sa marche, remontant les couloirs à la recherche de victim-de personnes susceptibles de répondre à leurs questions. Quelques notes de musique qui leur parvinrent aux oreilles leur donnèrent l'identité de leur prochain interviewé.

Poussant la porte de la salle de musique -servant quand il n'y avait pas cours à un certain club- ils ne furent pas étonné de trouver Roderich occupé à donner des leçons de piano à la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait tout le temps, que ce soit en cours ou dans les couloirs de l'école. L'ensemble des élèves se demandaient encore pourquoi Roderich n'était pas devenu professeur de musique, au lieu de demeurer un simple président de club. La question restait sans réponse.

La musique stoppa dans un fracas, Elizaveta ayant laissé tomber ses mains sur les touches d'ivoire sans aucune grâce. La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Roderich, je ne puis continuer... Je massacre la septième symphonie de Beethoven !  
- Vous étiez presque Eliza-Que faites-vous ici ?

Le ton cordial de l'Autrichien s'était transformé en imprécation furieuse. Devant tant de colère, Feliciano s'était glissé derrière Ludwig, se cachant derrière la haute stature de son ami. Ce dernier tâcha de calmer la fureur de l'Autrichien (qui n'aimait pas qu'on le stoppe dans un moment créatif ou d'intimité avec son aimée).

- Jouer Beethoven est loin d'être facile. C'est l'un des plus grands compositeurs allemands qui...  
- Il est Autrichien ! S'enflamma Roderich en se tournant d'un bloc vers son acolyte germanique.  
- Il est Allemand puisque né en Allemagne !  
- Il est mort en terre autrichienne et y a vécu une grande partie de sa vie. L'Autriche était sa patrie de coeur !

Les deux germaniques étaient lancés sur le sujet qui les disputait depuis des siècles : quelle était la véritable nationalité de Ludwig Van Beethoven ? La dispute était sans fin, les plus grands historiens ne sachant pas eux-même se départager sur la question. Chez Roderich et Ludwig, cette question théorique s'accompagnait d'arguments, voir parfois de coups parce qu'aucun ne voulait s'avouer vaincu.

Elizaveta soupira devant un tel comportement : dommage qu'elle ait laissé sa fidèle poêle dans sa chambre, elle aurait pu régler la question en un coup. Observant les alentours, son regard brilla quand elle trouva une arme blanche répondant à ses attentes. Sautillant vers l'objet désiré qu'elle prit d'une main ferme mais douce, la Hongroise revint vers les deux nations d'un pas gracieux. Un coup de règle sur la nuque autrichienne, une autre sur le crâne allemand qui brisa la règle en deux, et voilà deux nations s'écroulant au sol, temporairement mis hors d'état.

- Un problème de réglé, se félicita Elizaveta, tapant le morceau de règle qui lui restait dans la paume de sa main. Mes amis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire aimable en direction de Feliciano et Kiku, que me vaut votre visite ?  
- Nous voulions savoir comment vous fêtiez Noël dans votre pays, répondit Kiku avec ce calme que même le flegme britannique ne pouvait copier.  
- Mais quelle excellente question ! s'exclama la Hongroise, avec des yeux brillants d'excitation. En Hongrie, nous avons beaucoup de coutumes et de jeux fort distrayants !

Kiku eut un bref instant de doute sur le sens du terme " distrayant "; venant d'Elizaveta, il s'attendait surtout au pire. La jeune femme sautillait presque de joie à l'idée de dévoiler quelques-unes de ses coutumes. Dès que Kiku lui fit signe que le micro était branché, Elizaveta ne se fit pas prier.

- En Hongrie, on décore les sapins avec des biscuits ou des sucreries que l'on dévore le soir du réveillon. Bien sûr, on laisse les emballages argentés ou dorés pour que le sapin ne soit pas tout nu. Mais surtout on a un jeu spécial célibataires.

L'attention de Feliciano s'accrut curieusement à ce moment. Au fond de la salle, deux nations se réveillaient lentement de leur torpeur.

- On doit écrire onze noms sur onze bouts de papier et rajouter un douzième morceau vierge de toute écriture. Chaque jour avant le réveillon, on jette un papier dans le feu. Le soir du réveillon, on regarde le dernier papier sauvé. Le nom écrit dessus sera celui de la personne avec qui on va se marier.  
- Mais si c'est le papier blanc qui est sauvé ? demanda Feliciano.  
- Alors, il n'y aura pas de mariage.

Feliciano nota de reproduire ce jeu mais sans papier blanc.

- C'est comme çà que j'ai choisi de rester avec Roderich, souligna Elizaveta avec un clignement d'oeil. Bon j'ai triché en brûlant le nom de Gilbert en premier, mais...  
- Voyons ma chère, interrompit Roderich qui avait retrouvé tous ses esprits et s'immisçait dans la discussion. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez accepté une alliance à cause d'un simple jeu ?  
- Sachez, _mon cher_, qu'en Hongrie nous accordons un grand intérêt aux jeux prophétiques de Noël. Si vous critiquez mon jugement, vous critiquez la Hongrie, et donc moi.

Elizaveta conclut par un mouvement de tête, ses cheveux fouettant le visage de l'Autrichien. Roderich voulut s'excuser auprès de sa douce, mais le micro de Kiku s'interposa entre eux. Quel que soit la situation, il se devait de récolter des informations.

- Monsieur Edelstein, comment fêtez-vous Noël ?

La moue de mépris laissa place à un visage plus affable, son propriétaire se sentant flatté dans son égo qu'on s'intéresse ainsi à sa culture.

- Chez nous, point de Père Noël, c'est le petit Jésus qui amène les cadeaux. Le salon est fermé aux enfants, le temps que le petit Jésus amène le sapin et dispose les paquets. Au son de la clochette au crépuscule, tout le monde peut entrer dans le salon. Nous entonnons un chant accompagné du piano avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Bien évidemment, ajouta Roderich avec une main sur le coeur, je m'occupe de l'accompagnement.  
- Car il ne sait pas chanter, se crut bon de dire l'Allemand en rechaussant ses lunettes qu'il avait perdu durant sa chute.

Voyant l'Autrichien bouillir de rage -et de peur qu'une règle maniée par une Hongroise fasse encore des siennes- Feliciano et Kiku attrapèrent leur rédacteur en chef chacun par un bras, le tirant hors de la salle. Ludwig protesta pour la forme, néanmoins il n'était pas fâché d'être éloigné d'un individu aussi insupportable que Roderich.

*

Le trio s'éloigna de la salle de musique, et donc loin d'une bombe autrichienne pouvant exploser à tout moment. Leur enquête avançait lentement, mais sûrement. Feliciano se vantait que ce reportage serait bien mieux que celui de l'an dernier sur les bières dans le monde, ce que Kiku confirma d'un hochement de tête tandis que Ludwig tâchait d'oublier les cuites qu'il s'était pris en prenant un peu trop de zèle à récolter des informations. Il tâcha même de détourner la conversation.

- Il nous resterait qui à interviewer sur le sujet ?

Kiku chercha la liste des élèves qu'il avait rédigé. Le trio stoppa sa marche, attendant patiemment aux côtés de leur collègue. Derrière eux, nombres d'élèves s'amusaient sur les terrains de sport, acclamant leur équipe avec des cris et des vivas qui emplissaient l'air. Kiku sortit enfin la liste de ses poches.

- Donc si je ne me trompe pas, il nous reste à questionner Monsieur...

Un ballon s'écrasa sur le visage de Kiku étouffant le nom de ce Monsieur (que nous nommerons X, par défaut). Le Japonais tomba sur le sol, raide comme un bout de bois, tandis que le ballon rebondissait mollement sur le sol poursuivi par un Feliciano qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en cette sphère une invitation à une partie de football. Tout ceci aurait pu encore être normal si soudainement une hache n'avait pas surgi pour se planter aux pieds de Ludwig. Non pas une hache de taille normale, mais une arme dont la lame équivalait à la taille d'un homme de grande taille (pour comparer, cela équivalait à Ivan ou un des nordiques sanguinaires). L'Allemand avait presque un frisson de peur en imaginant ce qu'aurait pu causer la hache sur sa personne.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?  
- J'me disais bien que le petit qui l'accompagnait ressemblait pas à Tino. Qu'est-ce que tu me disais, Norvège ?!

La hache fut déplantée du sol par un gaillard blond, aux cheveux ébouriffés. L'homme posa négligemment l'arme sur son épaule comme si elle ne pesait que quelques grammes. L'Allemand aurait été incapable de la soulever, alors se balader avec...

- Faut pas m'en vouloir Lu', je t'ai confondu avec ma cible préférée. Un grand blond qui porte des lunettes. En plus l'uniforme scolaire çà fausse ma vision.

Voyant Kiku toujours prostré au sol avec la marque du ballon imprimé sur sa figure, le Danois osa une question.

- Mince, ma hache l'a heurtée en passant ?  
- Non non, un ballon de football, précisa Ludwig en pointant son regard sur l'Italien qui s'amusait avec le dit-ballon.  
- Tant mieux, çà m'aurait embêté de lui payer ses obsèques... Vous faites quoi au juste ?

Ludwig n'était pas très enclin à répondre à la question. Depuis le début de la discussion, la hache du Danemark se balançait dangereusement. Mais la politesse passait avant la prudence.

- On mène un reportage sur comment on fête Noël dans le monde...  
- C'est chouette çà ! T'as de la chance, je m'y connais super bien en Noël nordique, hein Norvège ?

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un regard blasé de la part de Norvège qui demeurait à l'écart, glissant quelques mots à des amis imaginaires. Danemark haussa les épaules.

- Donc, j'en étais où... Ah ouais ! Dans nos contrées du Nord, on fête Noêl avec plein de décorations ! Le plus taré de la déco, c'est Berwald, à cause de son côté " j'aime créer des meubles et une architecture aux noms bizarres ". Moi je suis plus simple, je me contente de quelques trucs genre des fleurs rouges ou des étoiles aux fenêtres. Ce fou de Berwald il met des fleurs bleus et jaunes. Horrible.

Danemark avait ponctué sa phrase d'une grimace, plissant le nez de dégout. L'Allemand notait chacun des propos du Danois avec application. Il se demandait tout de même pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure une ombre se profilait sur le sol. Il leva les yeux de son calepin, et comprit mieux. Sentant le danger venir, il recula de trois pas.

- Non mais franchement, faire le drapeau suédois avec des fleurs pour Noël mais c'est stupide !

Le Danois sentit alors une main puissante se poser sur son épaule libre -l'autre soutenant le manche de la hache- et fixa d'un oeil noir la main étrangère.

- Berwald, vire ta paluche de là avant que je te la coupe !  
- 'u as dis 'ue 'tais up'de, marmonna le Suédois dans une langue incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels.  
- Normal je dis que la vérité, serpent à lunettes. Maintenant, fais-moi de l'air, ordonna Danemark en agitant sa main pour faire signe à Berwald de partir.  
- 'u 'ais 'oi ?  
- Je réponds à une interview qui te concerne pas. Tu peux pas me ficher la paix, cinq secondes pour aller voir ta " femme " ? Oooh, mais cela voudrait dire que j'ai le champ libre pour lui faire les derniers outrages alors ?

Les blagues du Danois avaient été trop loin, n'importe qui aurait pu le deviner à l'expression de Berwald. Le visage suédois annonçait l'Apocalypse nordique, et la batte de base-ball qu'il tenait en main était prête à frapper. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres danoises quand la batte vola dans sa direction.

- Ouaiiiis, baston ! Norvège, tu fais l'arbitre ?

Aucune réponse du Norvégien comme toujours. Ludwig quitta le lieu du combat en sentant la hache danoise passer à ras de ses cheveux. Une voix faible résonna à ses côtés.

- Monsieur Ludwig, vous avez réussi à les questionner ?

Ludwig baissa son regard. Kiku s'était remis debout, frottant d'une main absente la bosse qui déformait son front.

- Oh, tu t'es remis de ta rencontre avec le ballon ?  
- Oui Monsieur Karpusi m'a aidé..., avoua Kiku avant de changer précipitamment de sujet. Donc, vous avez réussi à … ?  
- J'ai appris deux-trois petites choses avant qu'ils décident de se saigner, conclut Ludwig en regardant les deux nordiques transformer le terrain de sport en no man's land. Au fait, où est Feliciano ?

Le Japonais ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver son collègue italien, ne s'étant réveillé que depuis peu. Un cri aigu leur donnèrent une réponse.

*

- _Fra-fratello_ ! Rends-moi mon ballon !

La pauvre Italie du Nord suppliait son frère, tendant les mains pour attraper son jouet que tenait un des amis de son frère à une hauteur inaccessible. Lovino riait de sa blague, observant le manège de son frère, dos contre le mur de l'école.

- Il me plait ce ballon pourquoi je te le donnerais, crétin ? Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais, laisses-en aux autres !  
- Lovino, c'est quand même méchant ce qu'on fait, non ?

Lovino leva un sourcil en direction d'Antonio qui se tenait à ses côtés. L'Espagnol ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, néanmoins il était trop gentil, c'était là tout le problème. Pour quelqu'un comme Lovino qui était le meneur d'un groupe de personnes aimant enfreindre la loi, c'était plus qu'un problème, c'était une gageure. L'Italien administra une claque sur le crâne espagnol.

- Combien de fois te l'ai-je répété ? On est là pour faire le mal, pour enfreindre les règles, foutre le bazar ! On est là pour montrer à ce crétin de britannique que ce n'est pas lui qui fait la loi.  
- Donc tu ne fuirais pas devant nos ennemis.  
- La fuite c'est pour les lâches, cracha Lovino.  
- Pourtant, tu fuis bien devant Francis.

L'Italien se tourna d'un bloc vers son coéquipier, les yeux rouges aussi que les tomates qu'il chérissait tant. Jamais, jamais on ne devait parler de ses rares échecs et ni avoir une opinion différente à la sienne. Loin d'être effrayé, Antonio se laissa aller à rire, ébourrifant les cheveux de Lovino.

- Tu es tout mignon à te transformer en tomate !  
- _Cretino, _je vais te tuer...

L'Italien tendit les mains, prêt à y enserrer la gorge espagnole. Antonio riait du visage du chef de gang, s'amusant à s'éloigner pour faire courir l'italien après lui. Le reste du groupe -composé d'individus liés à la mafia italienne- les regardait se poursuivre avec une expression blasée qui montrait combien cette scène était quotidienne.  
Du côté de Feliciano, la situation ne s'était pas arrangée. Le ballon était détenu par Feliks qui s'amusait à le lancer à Toris, avant de le reprendre et de jouer avec. Feliciano avait fini par abandonner l'idée de récupérer son bien, et pleurait à chaudes larmes, à genoux sur le sol, les genoux écorchés par les gravats.

Il entendit alors un cri étranglé suivi de coups. Tremblant de peur, Feliciano baissa doucement les mains qu'il avait mis sur ses yeux. Feliks agitait inutilement les pieds dans le vide, porté à bout de bras par Ludwig qui lui jetait un regard si noir qu'il aurait pu le tuer sur place. Voyant que le ballon avait été laissé seul aux pieds de l'Allemand, Feliciano accourut pour le saisir entre ses bras, heureux qu'il ait été sauvé.

- Mais oh, lâche-moi idiot ! C'est vraiment pas drôle tes blagues, totalement.

La Pologne se tortillait dans tous les sens, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à l'étreinte allemande. Avisant une silhouette, Ludwig se dirigea vers elle, le bras tendu devant lui pour empêcher que Feliks ne l'éborgne. La dite-silhouette leva la tête en voyant ce que l'Allemand lui apportait.

- Tiens Ivan, je te l'offres. Il disait à Toris que tu ne savais pas mener un groupe d'hommes, et que tu ne valais rien.  
- Oh, vraiment ?  
- Mais c'est totalement faux ! Le crois pas ! Mais oh, non... Pars pas idiot allemand !  
- Natalia, je crois que notre ami a besoin de revoir ses leçons, sourit Ivan en trainant le polonais derrière lui, jusqu'à une salle abandonnée.

Ludwig haussa les épaules en entendant les supplications de Feliks. Il l'avait cherché. Tous ceux qui faisaient pleurer Feliciano en payait le prix fort. En parlant de l'Italien, celui-ci arrivait justement, courant vers son ami Allemand. Ludwig ne put avancer d'un pas, les bras de Feliciano s'étaient noués autour de son torse, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

- Merci, merci Ludwig de m'avoir sauvé !  
- Oui bon ce n'est rien...

Ludwig repoussa fermement l'Italien, détournant le visage le temps que le sang reflue de son visage.

- Pourquoi rougissez-vous Monsieur Ludwig ?

L'Allemand eut un sursaut au son de cette voix, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Kiku se trouve à côté de lui. Faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, le Japonais donna un résumé de son travail.

- J'ai profité de votre absence pour questionner Messieurs Carriedo et Lorinaitis. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, assura-t-il dans sa grande modestie.  
- Tu es vraiment un excellent journaliste Kiku, s'extasia l'Italien.  
- Je-je vous dis que ce n'est pas grand-chose, et c'est mon travail, bafouilla le Japonais.

Son visage avait viré aussi rouge que lorsque Feliciano avait complimenté Ludwig. Constatant qu'ils n'avaient plus personne à interroger, ils décidèrent de revenir à leur QG pour rédiger leurs articles.

*

Dans la salle de musique, jambes croisées sous sa longue jupe, Elizaveta lisait le dossier spécial Noël rédigé dans le journal étudiant. Par à-coups, elle laissait échapper un rire ce qui poussait Roderich à davantage se concentrer sur son piano. Néanmoins il avait l'impression que dans chacun de ses rires, se cachait une menace.

- Très cher, vous saviez que Toris a lui aussi des jeux pour les célibataires ?  
- Oh, vraiment ? répondit l'Autrichien avec une voix qui se voulait non effrayée.  
- Ouiii. Ils font un tirage de papiers où chacun a inscrit le nom de celui ou de celle qu'il aime. Il faut absolument que je fasse cela cette année, et que j'invite tous les hom-pays européens.  
- Assurément ma chère.

Et voilà, Elizaveta avait déjà trouver un nouveau moyen de contenter son besoin de voir des hommes ensemble. Roderich secoua la tête, tâchant d'oublier dans la musique cette menace qui allait le toucher à la fin de l'année.

*

Dans la salle informatique, l'ambiance était tout aussi désastreuse pour certaines personnes.

- Ce crétin, il a osé...  
- Tu es si mignon à parler au vide avec ton visage souriant. Dommage que tu parles de pudding, çà donne mal à l'estomac.  
- Si tu veux j'ai un moyen infaillible contre les maux d'estomacs.

Francis sourit pensant qu'Arthur allait user de médecine douce. Il fut déçu en sentant les mains britanniques écraser ses régions vitales.

- Crois-moi, sans la Tour Eiffel, tu te sentiras mieux !

*

- T-tiens intéressant cet article...

Allongé paresseusement sur un sofa de la salle de repos (salle où venaient les élèves quand ils ne savaient pas quoi faire), Lovino lisait le journal avec grande attention. Au son de la voix de son ami, Antonio ouvrit un oeil.

- Hmm ?  
- Est-il vrai que chez toi, pour Noël les enfants dansent autour d'une buche en la frappant avec un baton ?

A cette question, l'Espagnol se releva, se retrouvant en position assise, jambes croisées. Il hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi son ami s'intéressait à sa culture. Lovino replia le journal, jetant un regard noir à Antonio.

- Cela te dit de jouer la bûche cette année ?

*

**  
**Quelque part en Allemagne, on fêtait la sortie du journal de l'Académie du monde à grands renforts de bières. Kiku avait trempé ses lèvres dans son verre sans y toucher davantage, n'aimant guère cette boisson. Feliciano, dont le faible taux d'alcool, avait déjà eu raison de sa " solidité " se calait contre Ludwig avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Monsieur Ludwig, nous devrions déjà songer à notre dossier pour le prochain journal, glissa Kiku dans un murmure, ne voulant pas briser l'ambiance bon-enfant.  
- Hmm ce n'est pas faux, avoua l'Allemand. Tu as une idée ?  
- Moi j'en ai une !

Une main s'était levée pour demander l'autorisation de parler, suivie d'une tête aux cheveux blancs. Ludwig fit signe à son frère de donner son " idée ".

- Si vous parliez des méthodes de séduction dans le monde ? Y a rien de mieux pour être admiré des filles !  
- Je vois... Tu penses ainsi trouver un moyen d'attirer le regard d'Elizaveta, souligna son frère en replongeant dans sa bière.  
- Pas du tout ! Tu divagues West !

Kiku eut un vague soupir en entendant les deux frères se disputer. Les Occidentaux étaient si bruyants... Il aurait peut-être du accepter cette invitation du Grec d'aller voir ses chats.


End file.
